Miss me yet
by Lunavampirehunter
Summary: Lucy got kicked out of fairy tail they all meet Lucy at the grand magic games. Miss me yet? fairy tail? Might me Lucyxocc
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: "My kawaii, new story is unleash! Hell Yeah! **_

_**Lucy: *Sweatdrops* Read me's other stories miss geek, secrets, tom boys and girly girls, abandon huskies, bands in love, triplets, america's childhood friends and this story your reading now miss me yet?  
**_

_**Me: I won't update un least you put 2 reviews, follows and favouites. I'll be so happy like hell yeah! I couldn't wait to publish this story!**_

_**lucy: I'm going to go karokeing bye *runs out the door***_

_**Me: *sweat drops and turns around to you* Here's my beautiful summary and story (speaks like a robot since Lucy left)**_

_**Summary: Lucy got kicked out of fairy tail they all meet lucy at the grand magic games. Miss me yet? fairy tail?**_

* * *

_It's been 5 months since the partying started for Lissana, who was _not _quite exactly 'dead' any-more. Well I Lucy Heartfillia Is Invisible to every fairy tail member except for Gray, Wendy, Levy, Juvia and Gajeel._

_I went on lots of solo missions because Team Nastu except for Gray they forgot about me and just went on ahead leaving me alone for 5 months with-out even talking to me. _

_Not even a single word, or a single glance. I went by myself with Masters permission, not from mean Mira she was too busy talking to her 'beloved sister Lissana' _

_While I was thinking, I decided to have a rest and relax at home since I've been doing so much missions for rent. I walked to my apart-ment and opened the door with my keys._

_I went to my room and opened the door, I decided I was going to have a good nights rest and write to my momma._

_I went to my closet and got out my . I changed into a pink night gown with black laces around it, I then pulled my ribbon out and chucked it into my ribbon draw._

_I then walked over to my privated desk and got out a piece of paper with hearts on them,and a pink envelope._

_I was about to write when I saw a red envelope on my desk._

_I was curious of what the envelope was for, so I grabbed the red enveloped. I flipped It arounded and there was a a green stamp on the middle of the letter. _

_I opened It and then I grabbed or you could say pulled the white piece of paper out and read It._

* * *

_**Dear Lucy Heartfillia,**_

_**"Hey Lucy!" "This is Natsu and Erza here!" *smiled a bit***_

_**"We were wondering If Lissana could joined Team Natsu?"  
"Not like that... but you know kicking you off the team and replacing your spot with Lissana?"**_

_**You know you were always a replacement for Lissana and you always complain about how much we destroy the town and we get paid a quarter of our jewels.**_

_**"Did you also know **__**your also bitch**_** *lucy shedded tears."**

**From Natsu and Erza.**

**Bitch... Were kicking you of the team.**

* * *

"Natsu... Erza..." Lucy muttered quietly.

"You asses only thinking about Lissana and yourself!" Lucy yelled while her tears were spashing everywhere.

_Lucy ran to the guild while holding the letter._

_Once she got there she kicked the doors and ran staright up to Natsu, Lissana and Erza._

_She then yelled at them _

_"HOW COULD YOU KICKED ME OUT OF TEAM NASTU!"_

_Then Natsu spoke "BECAUSE YOUR A BITCH AND WEAK!"_

"YOUR ALSO A REPLACEMENT FOR LISSANA!" said Erza.

_"CAN"T YOU CONSIDER MY FEELINGS TOO?" YOU JUST THINK OF YOURSELF AND LISSANA!" said Lucy._

_"WE DO!" said Natsu._

_"HOW ASSES?"_

_The guild gasped and thought this is Lucy's first time swearing in public._

_"DON"T CALL US THAT BITCH!" said Erza  
"DON"T CALL ME BITCH THEN!" replied Lucy_

_"FINE!" said natsu  
"YOUR OFFICALLY KICKED OUT OF FAIRY TAIL LUCE!" said Natsu  
"I DON"T CARE!" Lucy replied back._

_"YOUR NOT THE FAIRY TAIL I USE TO KNOW!", NOT TALKING TO ME FOR 5 MONTHS!" AND ESPIALLY YOU NATSU ERZA!" said Lucy._

_She erase her pink fairy tail mark with her celestial magic and slam the doors of the guild. _

_"Wow, what a pathetic weakling and Bitch!" hissed Natsu. __**(Sorry If a made Natsu a really mean jerk, It's for the story)**_

_With Lucy_

_I was running down streets crying while closing my eyes. _

_Then I accendently tripped over a rock._

_I slowly fell down feeling drosy I then became unconcius while I heard a drip drop. _

_The rain came..._

* * *

_**Normal Pov:**_

_Lucy suddenly woke up._

_She looked at her surroundings and thought "What happned?"_

_She then remembered every-thing but one curiousty thing was on her mind._

_"Why I'm I in some-one's house?"_

_Then Lucy heard two voices "Do you think she's awake?"_

_"Not interested."  
"Come on lets check any-way."_

_They walked into the room and Lucy pretended she was still asleep._

_The foot-steps came closer and then a blonde haired man came up to Lucy and whisper "I know your awake fairy."_

_She opened her eyes and saw Sting eucliffe._

_Lucy then shouted "SABERTOOTH!"_

_she didn't noctice how close they were._

_Then Lucy said "Why am I here?' she looked over at the twin dragon slayers._

_Sting turned away while Rogue emotionly said "Not interested."_

_"Welll," Sting scrathed his left cheek._

_"We saw you in the rain unconcious." said Sting._

_Lucy looked stunned and asked another question "Why did you save me when I'm a fairy?"_

_Sting blushed a bit and said "W-What ever!"_

_Lucy smiled for the last 5 months._

_Sting blushed a bit while Rogue a tiny pink tint on his cheek._

_Lucy didn't notice there blush._

_"Thanks any-way and I'm not apart off Fairy Tail any-more." She fakely smiled._

_"Why?' Sting asked._

_She flinched a bit._

_Sting notice this and said "You don't need to tell me."_

_"Well I guess I could tell you since you save me." she muttered._

_"Ok." Sting said._

_It made Rogue interested so he step closer._

_"Well here's how It starts."_

_After Lucy finished the story._

_Sting had a angry aura all over him._

_"HOW COULD THOSE FAIRY BASTARDS DO THAT TO YOU!"_

"I THOUGHT THEY WERE A NICE GUILD!"  
Lucy smiled and said "you don't need to get into this."

_she calmed Sting down and said 'Thanks' to them once again._

_"Well I might as well be leaving."_

_"Wait!" Sting grabbed her handed and said "How about you join Sabertooth?"  
_

_Lucy looked suprise and said "I'm not really sure If your master would let me join the guild."  
_

_Sting said "All you need to do is train with me and Rogue for a while and tell himwhy you are here at Sabertooth."_

_"Alright!" piped Lucy."_

_"Lets start training!"_

* * *

_**"Chapter ends!"  
Sorry If I my English Is bad!"**_

_**"But any-ways I hoped you enjoyed this story any-ways!"  
"Thank you!"**_

_**Or and Please review, follow and favorite or I won't update in a while. (at least 2)**_

_**Vote in my poll for bands in love**_


	2. Read

**Me: "Sorry For not updating in a long time I was really busy!"**

**Lucy: "Me has some important news to tell you" *sad smile***  
**Me: "I won't be updating for like a 1 or 2 weeks because I am going on a holiday and tomorrow I'm going to a funeral." "SORRY!"**

**Lucy: "Me won't update until she's back!"**

**Me: "So sorry!"**

**Lucy: "This will be posted in every story that ME has!"**

**All: "Bye, bye wished you a happy new years and a great christmas!"**

**-Lunavampirehunter**


End file.
